Supply chain security has become a growing subject of interest for many individuals, governments, organizations, and businesses. In particular, many security concerns are raised when using people and organizations outside your own control to deliver goods or services because a trusted chain of custody is extremely difficult to verify. For example, recent news articles have discussed an espionage and surveillance technique called “interdiction,” where goods, such as computers and/or other electronics, shipped from a manufacturer are intercepted in route to a customer, modified, e.g., to include surveillance hardware and/or malicious software, and then delivered to the unsuspected customer. Since a customer may believe delivered goods or services to be from a trusted source (e.g., the manufacturer), the customer may use the goods or services without validating the goods and/or without discovering unwanted and/or malicious modifications.